


Barbecue Birthday

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might's birthday, Barbecue, Birthday, Embrace, F/M, Family, Fluff, OC X CANON, Party, Romance, block party, kiss, playful, toshinori yagi's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might remembers the first birthday so he was expecting them to do something else. He just was not expecting so much.





	Barbecue Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Vampi has been the party planner in the family for years. All Might learned that in only a few months after meeting the girls. The first party was a sweet little event with just the family members. Now All Might and Grizel (aka Iron Maiden) have been dating for a while. 
> 
> (Note: I also use Grizel when she's not in costume. All Might has told her his name but no one else in the city knows.)

 

It was their second year together. All Might had a short time between meeting the girls for the first time and his birthday. It did not take them long to find out and give him a party last year; as well as a hog tied Iron Maiden. So when she showed up to greet him with the red ribbon and bow already tied around her neck he could not resist the laughter, neither did she. As they came together, laughing and embracing, he knew this year was going to be interesting.

The beginning was sweet, a very kind and relaxing date with Grizel. They jumped across the rooftops, did a little crime fighting, and danced together as they exchanged stories of what happened since they last saw each other. All Might was beyond thrilled to enjoy the picnic she had prepared for them. Afterward he felt he was finally catching his breathe as he released a deep sigh. It must have caught Grizel’s attention as she chuckled. “Come here,” she said as she patted her lap. He smiled as he laid down on her. Her hand began stroking his hair as they just smiled at each other. The area was so calm and the warmth in the air was just enough to cause his eyes to drift close as he rolled onto his side. Grizel just kept stroking his hair as she watched each breath release more and more tension from his body, “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Sunshine, do you mind rising?” Grizel asked as she pressed his shoulder.

All Might moaned as he stretched. “That was bad honey,” he said as he sat up. He finally realized, as he looked around that she had already picked up most of the picnic supplies, and now the sun was setting. Her hair scoped him up as she finished picking up the blanket. “I didn’t mean to sleep that long,” he stated mostly out of realization as he was lowered back onto the ground.

Grizel came up behind him, leaned him back, and kissed his forehead. “That just means you really needed it,” she said while rubbing his shoulder. “Hopefully you enjoyed it.”

He smiled. “I did,” he began. He played with the ribbon tied around her neck, “But I still want to play with my present though.”

“Speaking of, shall we go home?” she suggested.

All Might knew what that secretly meant. Their date time was over; that thought tugged his lips down. But it was more like being on hold because no matter Vampi had planned it always included letting them have some ‘special alone time’ at the end of the night. As much as he wanted to stay with her around him he knew it was time to go. “All right. Can we walk back?” he asked as he knelt next to her.

“Of course, but wh~,” Grizel began but before she finished All Might scooped her up in his arms. He began laughing as she still had the slight surprised look on her face. After a moment she chuckled, passed the basket to her hair which draped it over his arm, and leaned on his shoulder. “Is this how you want to walk home?” she playful teased.

He touched their foreheads together. “I want to hold my teddy bear a little longer,” he almost whispered.

 Grizel nuzzled into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Her hair naturally moved to balance the weight. “Whatever the birthday boy wants,” she quietly said.

All Might smiled as he began walking. “That is a dangerous comment honey,” he bantered as his nose rested in her hair. Her scent and warmth began wrapping him like a blanket again.

He could have pranced, danced, skipped, or practically bounced all the way home because of how relaxed and happy cuddling Grizel was making him feel. He even did most of the route on autopilot, with his eyes closed, as he enjoyed having her so close. Finally, he opened his eyes to see them getting close to her block, where the house was. He sighed as he put her down. Grizel caught the look in his eyes as he was staring at the street names. Her hand cupped his chin, “Hey, its going to fine. I think you’ll get a kick out this.”

He knew something was coming, he planned for something, part of him would be disappointed if something did not happen; but the instant his head touched her lap he did not want to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep with his teddy bear. But if the past year and half taught him anything it was to trust her judgment. He kissed her hand before holding it next to him. “If _you_ say so,” he replied.

She took the space next to him. He wrapped her hand around his arm. She put her other hand on top before they began walking again. “I’ll try to stay close just in case,” she quickly said.

“Just in case of what?” All Might asked just before they rounded the corner to her block.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALL MIGHT!!” shouted a crowd.

“That,” Grizel whispered. She felt a motion in her hands causing her to glance over to see that All Might had taken a step back and closer to her. The sight of not only Vampi and Silver Soldier but what felt like hundreds people filled the street before them. She tugged on his arm. He reoriented at the feeling. A glance toward her revealed the expression asking if it was real, the smile on her lips confirmed that it was sending a bolt of excitement up All Might.

He took a deep breath as the smile grew on his face. Grizel swore she could sparkles actually start to form around his face. She let go of his arm. “Thank you all very much!” All Might shouted to the crowd causing it to erupt in cheers. Vampi led the wave of people who jumped on him, caused him to fall over, and began hugging him. Grizel just giggled as he stood up holding all of them.

Silver Soldier coughed getting everyone’s attention. Vampi bounced over to him. Everyone else got off All Might. The girls took some things from him. “We have a couple things for tonight’s special guest,” Vampi began. Grizel walked up first and motioned for him to bend down. He leaned slightly which allowed Grizel to put something on him. “A sash for the guest of honor,” Vampi explained. He looked down to see the white sash said ‘Birthday Boy’ on it. He felt a tug on it. “And just incase someone can’t spot you; because no one wants to lose sight of the extra special guest tonight. Even in the colors of the night!” Vampi boosted as she tied the red, yellow, white, and blue balloons onto the sash.

 “Come now. Time to get on your outfit too,” Silver Soldier said.

“Right. I’ll be back,” Grizel said as she patted All Might’s arm before leaving.

Vampi caught him twitch in the corner of her eye. She grabbed his arm. “Don’t worry. She’ll be back! We picked out something special for tonight. While you wait for that surprise, how about I show you around the rest of the party?” Vampi cheered.

She showed All Might that a bunch of different standing tables were made with the decorations. A movie projector was showing his favorite movies. Kids in the area were playing on inflatable chair; there were bean bags, and folding chairs in the movie area. A table had bunch of different condiments and some snack foods. There was a space for the cake to come out later. He notices all the food baskets looked like the ones he saw in America.

“Yeah. Sis said they had to be those. Along with the picnic table clothes and how the balloons were to be used too,” Vampi began to explain.

“Now that you mention it,” All Might noticed this time had an entirely different feeling than most parties his been too. In fact almost every party since he came back to Japan. “It feels like,” he began to say when a scent caught his attention.

“The last feature,” Vampi said as she turned him to where his nose was going. The crowd made a part so he could walk to the circle of barbecue grills with coolers of different canned drinks and a stack of burgers, chicken and hotdogs waiting to be cooked. In the center of the cookout pit was Grizel in a new outfit. She had blue jeans and boots on but the shirt and jacket were designed after his first hero costume.

“That’s my,” All might muttered. “All this.”

“Yep. Your outfit from the US days seemed like the last piece for an All American Barbecue party!” Vampi cheered. It was only a moment before she squealed though as All Might squeezed her in his arms, lifting her off the ground.

“Thank you so much! It’s fabulous!” he cheered.

Vampi blushed as she crashed into his chest. “You’re welcome. But um..Sis came up with the theme this time. She just let me run with it to invite everyone,” Vampi gave a muffled explanation.

He glanced over his shoulder. “Still thank you for your work,” he said before releasing her. He kissed her head. Smiled at her and walked into the circle of grills.

Grizel smiled at him. He strides over to her, without missing a step he lifted her into the air. “Cover us,” he mouthed. Grizel relaxed in his arms as her hair came to rest partly on his shoulders. He eased her down directly into a kiss, not hiding how much excitement was in him. Her hand cupped his cheek as his thumbs moved on her waist. Between her hair and his balloons the pair was entirely covered from causing a split reaction; some cheering at the concept and other disappointed they could not see the heroes kiss. Finally All Might put Grizel down.

She had a pink tint to her cheek as they locked eyes again. “Your metal spatula, Grill Master,” Grizel said.

All Might radiated energy as he smiled. He took the spatula and immediately held it high in the air. “Let’s party!” he shouted causing the crowd to roar in excitement.

All Might and Grizel spent the first few minutes getting things going on all the grills. Afterwards people began moving around on their own; some waiting for the food to cook, talking to each other, watching the movies, and generally enjoying the party.

Grizel slipped away from grilling for a few minutes to surprise Vampi with a hug from behind. “Sis?” she muttered from her sister’s tight armed embrace.

“Thank you. I know I was moody about this party and very snippy about things but thank you for putting up with me. He really does love it all sis,” Grizel explained as she loosed her grip.

Vampi hugged her back. “You’re welcome. And you weren’t that bad,” Vampi teased with a smirk. Grizel kissed her head before disappearing into the crowd.

“You were worried weren’t you?” Silver Soldier asked. Vampi’s shoulders dropped slightly. “Because of what happened last time?” he continued.

“That obvious?”

“Yeah. But don’t worry about it. Tonight you did a great thing, for both them,” he said holding his second daughter close.

“Thanks daddy.”

“How’s she doing?” All Might asked

“I think she’ll be all right. The worry is settling down. She just wants to make everything perfect so much,” Grizel explained as they moved between grills.

“It is perfect!” he happily cheered.

Grizel smiled, “I made sure she knows.”

“Wonderful! Because after this incredible block buster I look forward to a wonderful night with ‘my present’,” he loved teasing that fact today. It was the only day he called that.

Grizel gave him a playful glance over her shoulder, “Well don’t be surprised if ‘your present’ has a few more curveballs in mind.”

“Oh. Now I’m excited!” he began as he came up next to her. “Gimme a hint,” he played.

“Nope.”

“Awwwww, come on.”

“Nope.”

All Might rubbed his cheek on her cheek. “Pleaseeeeeee. It’s my birthday,” he said clearly in a baby playful voice before rolling his lips to make a pouty face.

Grizel chuckled a little causing him to be happy about his effort. “Ok come here,” Grizel began motioning for him to lean close. He leaned over. “Happy birthday, Toshi,” Grizel whispered in his ear. All Might almost squealed at the comment. He pulled her close and kissed her head as he muttered in joy. He stood back up with his hand now on her hips. Someone shouted for another burger. Grizel tugged on the sash, “They’re calling for you again Birthday Boy.”  

It had been so long since someone called him ‘Toshi’ on his birthday. Not All Might and definitely not Toshinori; but Toshi. Someone called him Toshi again. His name on his birthday; his heart could have exploded at that moment. He squeezed Grizel tighter.

The person waiting for their burger looked at them, “Did you tell him your pregnant or something because he looks like he’s about to burst?”

“No. But that would be a great present,” All Might said before plating up their burger. They walked away. All Might turned back to Grizel, who was still tending the other grill. He wrapped his hand around her waist again. “That would be nice but I still love my present,” All Might almost sung in her hair. Grizel wove her fingers with his. He looked down to see a soft pink tone on her cheeks. He slipped the spatula close to her hair so it wrapped around it naturally letting his hand wrap around her waist. He closed the rest of the distance behind her and rested on her. They swayed back and forth as slowly as two leaves rocking in the breeze. They did not say much aloud; he explained how to barbeque and motioned to several things but everyone had fun saying they never so much food cooked with much love.

He enjoyed the notion as he got plates ready for himself, Grizel, Vampi and Silver Soldier. The armful of plates he gave to Vampi and Silver Soldier got such curious reactions from both of them. As he plated everything he cooked for himself and Grizel she handed over the remaining cooking and grill care to another. The family enjoyed the first customized meal together in a long time topped with many stories of All Might’s time in America.

It did not feel long afterward that the cake was brought of; continuing the theme of red, blue, white and yellow, decorated with his signature hair on top and his two belt designs trimming the layers. He blushed as everyone sung to him. It was a tasty treat he enjoyed getting. The spoiling continued as people kept handing him gift after gift. He managed to turn the tide slightly as he stuck up conversation after conversation with people as they gave him their gifts. The conversation became as enjoyable as the presents themselves.

The night continued but All Might wanted to make sure one thing happened. He excused himself from the current conversation, scooped Grizel up from her talk after apologizing for interrupting, and crashed together in the largest beanbag. Grizel laughed as she curled up on top of him. The children from the daycare they volunteer at watched, cheered, and laughed at the entire event. All of them brought their beanbags and chairs over too. The pair ended up covered in and surrounded by the entire class and a few of their other friends. All Might and Grizel just laughed as they settled in for the movie. 

Once people start to get a little tired, almost all the children were asleep and they notice the couple started to fall asleep together instead of trying to ‘secretly’ make out it was decided they might need to move indoors. Parents collected the children and the pair was ushered inside. Vampi had them help take the presents inside only to lock them in. They glanced at each other when they heard the lock. A note came under the door. All Might read the note saying that they aren’t allowed out till noon the next day. They laugh again at the plan Vampi concocted. “My turn; come here,” All Might said as he held his arms out.

Grizel happily walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair smiled at each other. Her hair pushed her up to eye level with him. He smirked before pulling her tight. It was a gentle touch on the lips to start, tasting as sweet as the cake did. The warmth began to spread as her hands touched his skin, more and more she leaned on him, the pressure increases as his hand lead her legs around him, gasping for breath only to crash back together for another round. When All Might’s knees buckled enough for the weight to shift onto Grizel’s hair brace the pair released only the kiss.

All Might curled his face into the nap of neck letting his nose play with the bow tied there. “Happy Birthday Toshi,” she said again as she began stroking his hair. A moan came from him as he rotated in her grip. She smiled as she rested her head on top of his, “Maybe the birthday boy would like me to wash his back before turning in?” All Might’s head shot up so quickly it almost knocked her’s out of the way. His eyes widen in disbelief; that was the event he was looking forward to since they began dating each other. He always wanted to be close enough with someone to care for each in such an intimate way. It still seemed unlikely because of her body issues. But was she really doing this for him? She had a warm confident smile on her lips, “Well?”

His eyes light up as his shoulders came up, “Yes!” He kept her up in his arms as he ran to the shower. Grizel laughed as she hung onto him letting him take the lead as he could hardly contain his excitement. This was the perfect end to an incredibly great birthday.


End file.
